In One Night
by rainbowgasms
Summary: Snazzy, eh? Rated M for mention of bondage. It's all about how Sasuke thinks back on a different night with his brother. Written for a friend. So she better like it.


Gross. Disclaimer.  
I don't own Naruto. No matter how much I cry at night. -sniffle-  
--------

I propped my head against the headboard and looked down at myself. Slightly bruised, barely cut up, I would say I was in a pretty decent condition. My brother, whom I had been hunting for the past twelve or so years, lie contently, facing away from me. Both of us stark naked, both of us exhausted. My brother had already passed onto sleep, but I couldn't; I was afraid. What had become of me in one night? I had set off the morning before to find my brother and kill him. But once I found him, the most unusual thing happened. I won't describe it for you. No, I'm much too modest for that, but I will tell you this; there was lots of kissing, lots of bondage, in other words, lots of sex. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it was strange.

He let out a sharp hiss, the being next to me. I turned my head slightly see my brother uncovered and sweating from the heat. I'd seen him naked before, only when I was a child. He'd take me to a hot spring to bathe me, and I was content with that. Yet, with the electricity of sex still in the air, I couldn't help but look away. There he was, perfect body, splayed out for my viewing, and mine only. Yet, I turned away. Why? Perhaps it was because I was ashamed. In one night the strong hatred I felt for the man next to me was no more. I now had a relationship with him; a love-hate relationship, mind you, but a relationship nonetheless.

He turned over again, his arm stretching out to pull me down. I sighed as I let myself nestle back into the bed, taking the opportunity to overlook his state. His pale skin was unmarred by our previous activity, and a surge of jealousy ran through me. Did I have to be on the bottom? Did I have to be the one strapped to the bed? Not necessarily, I just suppose he wouldn't have enjoyed it as much. He liked being in charge, I learned that as a child. We would go out and spar with wooden swords, and he would always have to come out victorious. And even now, some years later, our tongues would fight for dominance, and he would win the fight. I was envious, yes. But I knew that I would learn to appreciate his thirst for leadership.

He pulled me closer, causing my body to tense up. I had no idea that he was awake until I heard him whisper something in my ear. I couldn't hear what he said though, his breath hitting my ear made me forget everything in that moment. Then, his head came back down to his own pillow, and he resumed sleep. My body was still stiff, as if he had frozen me with a few incoherent words. I had a problem seeing, and if I were to speak, my words would probably come out slurred. I felt drunk, I felt tired. Staying up to think probably wasn't the best thing to do tonight, but I just had to do it. I was on the verge of sleep until the body behind me burrowed it's head into my back. I couldn't help but chuckle as his long hair swept across my sides. I had the urge to see his face, to watch him sleep. So as carefully as I could, which was quite careful, I turned my body around to face him. His arm wrenched around me tighter and created friction between the two of us. He held me tightly as if I were a puppy being held on a leash, or even a marionette puppet, and he was the puppeteer. He pulled on my taut strings, and I couldn't help but obey.

I caved in to him, that much was obvious. But he somehow managed to get deeper than my skin. He got past that and carved a hole in my heart so he could bury himself. He got between the line that separated us as enemies, and even the one that made us brothers. In one night he made us one. One sweaty, pounding, mass of flesh. At first I wasn't enjoying anything, but the moment he told me he loved me, just like the way he'd tell me when he held me as a child, I collapsed into him. I couldn't help but savor every moment that we shared. I didn't even care that people told me it was wrong to have sex with another boy, let alone your brother. It wasn't my fault that he could make me feel so good, so warm. It was like the cold-blooded killer I always thought he was disappeared and he became a kinder man. But not too kind, mind you. He still had me chained up so he could torture me. But like I said before; I didn't mind.

In my last few moments of the night, I stared at his closed eyes. His lips were slightly parted and pink, as opposed to by bruised and swelled lips. He needed to learn how to lighten his kisses. Hopefully, I thought to myself, he'll need lots of practice, and I'll be his victim. I leaned in slightly and winced a bit as my pained lips brushed across his forehead.

"Good night, brother," I whispered before settling in his arms. "Good night, Itachi…"

------  
Yes, Itachi was seme, Sas**uke**, was...Well, uke.  
Don't hate me, D:


End file.
